The Crazy's Journal
by gothlicpony
Summary: This is based of the mythology of werewolves, and a nasty experience that neither my inner mind nor myself could tell you if this was a dream. Reading about mythological creatures one night led to a mountain of nights where my mind was pushed to the question of what is real and what isn't. (My rating: MA)


+A night filled with darkness, no moon or stars to be seen or even a single cloud to be discovered in the skies... a night of strange things such as a young girl, which

happens to be me, unable to sleep sits out in her shed thinking to herself, clearing her mind, day dreaming...

-well i guess you could call it just dreaming since it was past 10 at night...

+I sat there with the shed door shut and thought about things that had happen not just that day but throughout my life... life...

-hah life can take you by suprise or leave you in the darkness reaching out to be saved... my thoughts surrounded me and my darkness, parents think that I should seek help...

who could or even would help me... I am just another person who is thought to not comprehend life and the little things that come with it... I feel as if I am already in an asylum

for the insane, why would I go to the real deal... to get help when there is none to be found, to hide among people like me or people who are similar but still to different to

understand... I know I am different and I know that maybe the parents were right, just maybe I should go and seek help... they would just drug me up and have people

belive I am cured when the truth is I am more miserable than when they found me... no one can know about me or who I am no one...

+but that night when I was alone sitting there I found myself hearing voices... I thought I was crazy until I heard a bang against the door of the shed, and I will

admit I was startled but I quickly regained myself and found the best weapon I could come up with in such a short matter of time, a dart from my dart board... I went out still hearing the

voices until I exited the doorway and flicked on my flash light, I had heard gravel being walked on but no one was on the gravel road and the woods looked empty as I walked around

searching for answers...

-There I was in a situation that potentionally could get me killed or into trouble I know I heard about thousands of times, but this time was different than any other time this happened,

I sound crazy but this was the first time I felt fear from this kind of situation... it was like I knew I was being watched by something stronger and bigger than myself... and ya you are

right I am a syfy freak... I believe you can't rule out the possibility that we might be lower on the food chain than we think or that maybe we should be scared of things in books, things

like: werewolves, zombies, vampires, big foot, lochness monsters, etc... so ya maybe part of this story might not be true but I am telling you that this is real to me and that to make good

books you might have to add or even exgarate things...

+I couldn't find anything and I thought about how guns are in mother's room and the only way in there is to wake her and tell her everything... so I did and she flipped out about how I

should have just came inside instead of trying to become an investigator... as if mother... I stayed up and went back out to enjoy the air and I needed to clear my mind of a lot of things..

I heard something moving out by the dog though the dog didn't make a peep... I must have been out of it and not thinking still because I got up and decided to go investigate the dog

and the thing or things making the noise nearby...

-real smart of me, what was I thinking... I could die doing this, am I just trying to find new and improved ways to die and still have no life or friends, maybe I am just stupid... I am one

person that might actually die without dieing, that could be intersting... meh maybe I am just going crazy being stuck here all the time and just decided 'hey you know what, sounds like

there is something out there that could potentionally kill me... let me go start up a conversation...' ya that is probably what was going through my thoughts... heck I am righting to

imaginary people who I don't even know will want to hear about this...

+I checked the dog and though he was fine and normal there was noises in the field, the field out in the farm, and I don't understand what happened but I knew this sound... I knew the

animal, though I couldn't see it, and I knew where it was at once I was standing at the fence... A howl... I stood there and howled back, this was a creature I had loved for years and for

it to finally be close enough to hear clearly and the image to be almost crystal I couldn't stop myself from howling back... A wolf... I was face to face with a wolf... people say that if

you come face to face with a wolf that you are dead, but there I was sticking my hand through the fence... first to allow the animal to smell my hand and second to pet the fur of such a

beautiful creature with fur so soft it was unbearable...

-well this situation has trouble writen all over it... and to top it off this is an animal known for more than it's beauty there, I bet you I am going to die... oh wait I can't do that because I am

being even more crazy and writing everything down... oh and not to mention how great of a dog I have, ya never barking when he hears things at night but during the day by all means

go right ahead there Jack, bark till your lungs breakdown and you fall over and have to wait while "catching your breath"...

+the wolf looked me in the eyes and I returned the look, I saw something gentle on the inside but the outside was a hard shell of anger that was used to kill things not just for food but

for the pleasure of it... I can't tell you what the wolf saw of me but somehow I felt like we bonded in that moment... that small but long moment that changed my life, but there isn't much

to life... the moment lasted for over 10 minutes until it was enterupted by another howl... this howl was deeper and it was like the earth shook under us... I fell over and watched as the

wolf strugled to decide, it looked at me and then back at the woods... I nodded my head and with my good arm urged it to go, to go where nobody will ever know... I was in pain... and

it wasn't just in my head it was my right arm, the arm that I had landed on... I had tears down the sides of my face and I gripped my arm, I would clench it as I proceeded to get up and

walk to the house... I pushed the pain out of my mind for now, I can't risk anything knowing I am vonurable right now... it worked too... just not long enough... I collapsed halfway to

the house, which may not sound far but it was over 5 feet away from where I fell... it was my right leg that forced me to sit there for a minute and think... I knew that getting up was

already asking a lot of my body, but that howl sounded like whatever is out there it is big and I can't risk being brutally getting killed... my mind haunted me with thoughts until it too was

brutally enterupted by the howling that forced me to fall back to the ground, I kicked and scratched the best I could though it was instinct... I couldn't help what happened next it was

like the howl was a way of rendering the victum helpless... I slowly saw flashes in my eyes that followed the beating of my heart, the last thing I saw in the dark starless sky was a

creature black as ash and eyes red, nothing like the wolf...

-look at me now, going around playing with dangerous animals... going out late at night... plus it was so dark the hand infront of your face was barely visible... and now your face to

face with something huge not to mention how you are barely consense, great plan to go out and die... at least you got to see your dream, a dream of your favorite and most amazing

encounter... to bad you are going to die because you choose to send the only thing strong enough to protect you away into the night, real smart...

+the wolf... all I could see as I began to pass out was visions of the wolf and in a way the two were the same... the creature picked me up slowly and in the process my head turned

enough for me to see the wolf bowed down looking... no more like watching as the creature carried me away from where I fell... by the time I was back inside I had fallen asleep and

awoke to see a man next to my mother while my brother stood in the background next to my father... I didn't know the man but it seemed like mother did, she told me that the stranger

was the one who brought me in and helped with everything... mom worked with the man at the local hospital, he was from the state let alone country but that wasn't what got me the

most... this man was from England and I told mother I wanted to meet him someday, I just didn't know it would be so soon... he wasn't like everyone else he had something that seemed

to catch my attention... his eyes... I saw his eyes and was overwhelmed by how they looked it was like looking into the eyes of the wolf, this man looked like his life was the shell but he

had more to him something soft and gentle... he himself was handsome to begin with but to add this to it just appealed to me more...

-great you don't know this guy and you're falling in love with him by just looking at him... this isn't like in the books where someone can just run off with this person they just met and

live hapily ever after, that is just in fairy-tales, I mean come on...

+everyone in the room stared at us as we stared into each other's eyes with confusion and curiousity... I was hoping he and I could at some point get a moment to talk alone but

apparently if you look at someone like this your whole family will be against that idea, who would have known that... he stayed for a while but I didn't show any signs of being in pain or

anything so mom told him that if something were to change he would be called... I watched as he left the house and he watched me as he left... the eye connection that day was over

two or three hours in all, at least so far today... the second he left I showed a little pain but not enough for concern, it was after the room was empty that I felt like I could sit on the couch

and moan in pain...

-you know it probably doesn't help that you hide your pains, people could actually help you fix it if you let them know that you have these problems... hey but what do I know I am just

your smart side, did you ever notice that you might have an issue if you even talk to yourself in your journals... that pain your feeling should be your top priority, not the fact that your

parents are trying to get a devorce... this is important and that is not, try and get this straight... your prioritising skills suck...

+I got up the best I could and walked to the door, as I opened the door I looked around for anyone that could see me and continued to hable over to the stairs... sitting on the stairs was

a great stress relief... I looked around and relaxed myself... off in the distance there was the beast from last night and the man from this morning, they were spying on me and I couldn't

have known because they were so far away... a few minutes later I could see them just barely as they ran away... I quickly regain my posture and stood up like nothing was wrong and

walked back into the house to wait for my parents and brother to come back from the store...

-great no you can't even go outside, you are going to be stir crazy before they get back... and people spying on you how shameful, but hey you shouldn't have been out there to begin

with... you were suposed to stay put in case you have a broke anything... but what do I know I am just your other half, I must be crazy right...

+I sat there and thought to myself 'who would be in the woods during the day, there isn't anything in there but trees and grass... and why would they be running away'... after a while

went by I could hear a vehicle wiz around the corner and screech to a hault... I figured dad was driving and once more habled over to open the door, but when I opened the door it was

some random guy walking toward the house... I shut the door and locked it while I went to get the gun in my mother's room, but as I was loading it I could hear the door fly and hit the

wall, it wouldn't be long until he would be in the same room as me... I loaded up maybe three bullets, all that we had, and aimed for the doorway just waiting for the moment I would

need the gun to fire... the man turned and looked at me and gave me a creeper look, and after that look I didn't hesitate to shoot knowing what he was probably thinking... but there

was something wrong he didn't go down after three shots at close range and his blood was all over the wall, I searched the room and the last alternative was a bow and some arrows,

but what good is that when every shot I took was fatal and he is still going... I quickly grabbed the bow and shot him two more times, both two more fatal shots, but it made no difference

he just kept walking...

-great you are dealing with the only man that can't die... what are the odds of that, can't brag to much though I suppose, I am you too... so I guess I should say great we are doomed a

creeper isn't dieing and he is still coming, you are fucked... congrats on the new life you are stuck with there pal...

+he yelled back behind him for someone to clean the mess and before I could reload the bow he was hunched down and speaking to me," You have been on my list of to do's, in fact I

need you to write a letter to your family urging them to not come looking for you or they will die... by the way, you look great today and you aren't to bad with weapons either," and he

walked off with a smile into the living room... he gave me five minutes to write the letter and then he came back demanding to read over it then we were going to leave... before I could

pack anything i found myself in the back seat of his car and the door was child locked, lucky for me I have had to deal with this already, he left for a second to talk to the people inside

the house and to place the note and that was when I took my chance to climb to the front and, as quiet as I could, I opened the front door and ran for the woods... I could hear a person

behind me, they were almost to me but I was able to get to the highway not far from my house... I just stood in the middle of the highway to catch my breathe before running again...

-great now we are in a hot persuit and you are the target, good job at getting unstuck... and what is this painful feeling in your rightside, ah yes you might have a broken leg or

something and what are you doing... that is right you are running on it, you are in a public place why not walk... oh ya you are stubourn, you of all people would never take it easy on

yourself...

+I found myself in a hospital where some nurse walked up to me and asked me if I needed anything, but I couldn't tell her anything I was far to out of air to even get a letter to come out

of my mouth let alone a word... she had me sit down while she went to attend to a patient before returning... I sat down and the second she left I heard someone next to me say," you

can't escape me, you will have to come with me especially if you want your family to live... I am suprised you made it this far on that leg of yours, I may have to let you live but who

knows what will happen... we will see soon enough, come with me before we attrack attention, and don't look at me I don't want people to suspect anything..." without hesitating I stood

up and walked with him to his car and got into the back seat, there is no escape now that I have gave in but at least my family will be ok... I looked over and say the dark skinned british

man holding a roll of bandages, he had the driver roll up a barier between the front and back seats and looked at me as if he was sorry for some reason... I looked at him confused until

he gently grabbed my leg and shooved some extra cloth into my mouth, I knew what he was going to do and started tearing up while shaking my head no... he pushed on my leg and

we both could hear a crack as it went back into place, we both had tears running down our faces but I was the one who screamed when it happened... he pulled out a needle and looked

at me, I pulled out the cloth and told him it wouldn't be wise to stick me with it and looked around and saw some pain reliever and popped two in my mouth and swallowed them and

smiled at him as he wrapped up my leg... I didn't show him how much pain I was really in, I couldn't show him or any of the others... as I went to set my leg infront of me the car came to

a hault throwing the two of us into the barier infront of us, I could feel my leg hit the metal barier and it took all the strength I had to hold back the tears trying to breech out of my eyes...

the door next to me was ripped open and a man grabbed my arm as he pulled me out, I looked over at the british man and smiled to try and confort him since I still was tears in his eyes

and he was reaching for me...

-great at least you have one fan out of the millions surrounding you here in this unknown place you are stuck in...

+I walked around and pretended that my leg was giving me any trouble, but even I can't hold tears back forever, some tears started to run down my cheek and I quickly wiped them

away as I turned away from the man holding my arm... I looked around and saw millions of people staring at me as I was being walked to the center of a court room... I sat there and put

my leg to my side rather than sit on it when a single ray of light came down upon a man infront of me, he asked me," is your leg hurt, if not you can sit on it am I right," so I pulled my leg

under me and sat on my knees and looked up holding back the tears I could feel trying to come out so bad I could taste them... the man smiled and the light went out and all I could

hear was whispering before the court room completely light up showing thousands of people... I turned back to the man infront of me and asked him where we were and all he did was

laugh at me, he told me," where we are isn't important, but you my friend are... you are the first human to come into this place, that is a complement by the way..." the lights went out and

the only light was the one shining down on me, the people around me were whispering again and the light came on over the man again... he bent down and grabbed my arm and pulled

me up and told me to stand up while they decided my fate... the room was quiet for a while and I could feel my leg trying to give out under me but I forced myself to continue standing

for the next thirty minutes... he came back and stood in the light next to me examining my body as he began to circle me, that was when he stopped and stood face to face with me and

had a couple men carry me to another building... the men left me in a room to wait for two women to come in and examine me closer, I found myself surrounded by white curtains and

stripped down being asked questions and being touched... they asked me simple things like 'have you had sex, have you done drugs, what surgery have you undergone, alergies,

etc.'...

-I answered no to most of the questions like sex and drugs, but I can't deny surgery or alergies... this isn't that great of a situation though...

+when they finished I gave me a tank-top, short-shorts, and high heels before sending back to the court room... lucky for me I am skinny and can fit the outfit they gave me, but unlucky

for me is that they still need to measure me...

-ya what good is it to know that you are fourty-one inches around the tits, twenty-six inches for the stomache, and thirty-five inches for the hips...

+after writing down the last of the information they sent me and the paper back to the court room where a chair was siting in the light in the middle of the room... the man was standing

next to the chair watching as I was being brought to the chair by two muscular men, the men picked me up and put me in the chair... I sat there and allowed them to tie me up, the heels

sparkled in the moonlight glissining upon me and the men tieing me up... the men left after finishing up and left only the judge to talk to me... he knelt down and looked me in the eyes,"

the court is voting on your outcome, the choices are pet or join"... he looked me over and returned eye contact," personally I could use you as one of us, for your age you look much

older in more than one way," and he stood up and walked behind me... he bent down and rubbed my shoulders, I pulled and looked away... he walked back infront of me and grabbed

my face so that he could force eye contact," fiesty much, don't worry I like that in women... you are everything I would love, but you are just human..." and he dug his claws into my

cheeks," but I am happy to change that, what do you say... do you want to be mine or wait to find out if you die or live," I smiled and looked pulled away again... he looked down at my

leg and chuckled," I know your weakness, you are only human anyway..." he kicked my right leg to test my feeling, I julted forward and tried to hold in the pain...," well it looks to still be

tender there, but I can fix it if you become mine..." I looked up and laughed," No way I am trusting you," he looked at me as he backed up and into the darkness...

-well you just threw away your ticket to survival, are you happy with dieing with your pride there sparky... now we might die, just what I need...

+the lights came on and everyone including the judge was back and surrounding me, I looked up and swallowed my fears down and waited for the answer... I looked around one more

time and say the british man from the car in the crowd, I grinned a little bit and quickly frowned again and looked back at the judge... he stood up and walked down until he was sitting

on my lap knowing how much pain he was putting me in and said aloud," she is to join our society as one of us," and patted me on the cheek and whispered into my ear," lucky you,eh,"

and got up and had the two men come back and take me back to the building again... they threw me into a wall inside of a white room and left locking the door behind them... I landed

onto the left side of my body to keep from damaging my leg anymore, about an hour or so later a man walked into the room and picked me up by my neck... I started having flash backs

to when my father had done the same thing to me when I defended my mother... he started to hook me up to chains on the wall and whispered to me," we meet again trouble maker," as

he backed up and smiled,"you remember me from the hospital because I bet you do..." I looked up to see a man like all the others covered in muscles, brown haired, and average height

for a guy... he fondled my long black hair and stared into my blue eyes and backed up examined me at a distance... he walked back over and ripped off a corner of the shirt covering

my right hip and bit down drawing blood and causing me to scream out... he looked at me and saw a tear fall down my cheek and grabbed my right leg causing me to scream out more

than before... he laughed and cut off the bandages with his claws... for the next week he returned and wrote something down and examined me again and again... he looked at my hip

and laughed, he cut off my chains allowing me to fall to the ground and I looked up at him as I got up... he walked me out and to his home in this colony and fed me a raw steak out of

his fridge, I couldn't help scarfing it down and he noted on his paper how it seemed as if I hadn't been fed... I got up and ran toward him and before he could defend himself I latched

myself onto him and hugged him to repay his kindness in feeding me, he looked at me confused and hugged me back while writing down this strange behavior...

-you just hugged the guy who ruined your life and are in the worst outfit of all time, you have no priotising thought in your mind do you?

+I ran into his bedroom the second he turned his back to find some real outfit that doesn't reveal everything... he turned around and found me in one of his button-up shirts that had

been tucked into the short-shorts, since he didn't have any pants that fit, and of course I kept the tank-top on under the shirt... I smilied at him and rushed out the door into the streets

looking around for a place to relax... it took a while to find a billboard that had a ladder, I climbed up and pulled the ladder up so that no one could disturb me while I relaxed and stared

up at the sky... I tuned out all the people below me, I tried to daydream but a voice broke through... the voice had a british accent and forced my eyes to open and peer over the side...

it was the man; the man from the back seat of the car, from my couch side, or even from the court room in the crowd... I pushed the ladder down and slide to the ground, I looked

around and couldn't see him, but his voice was so comforting... some men came out from behind and carried me to the white room again, I just kept looking for the british man... I

pulled myself out of the men's hands and walked beside them when I knew I couldn't find him and held my head low... I lifted my head up to look into the white room and saw my future

stuck inside a colorless and depressing room, this would be the place where not even sun nor moon could ever find me it is basicly my grave... I walked in and fell to my knees and

started to cry into the palms of my hands... I walked into the shower and sat down and watched the water trickle down my skin like the tears on the side of my face... I could hear the

door to the main room open and I could care less about who it was even though I was naked... I stood up and grabbed the closes towel and covered enough to go see who it was in the

room... the british man, he was walking around the room adding color to it, I had left the shower running so I just ran back into it and pretended to shower... I was happy that I finally was

getting some color and started singing and dancing, he walked over and could see my figure through the fogged up glass doors on the shower and was frozen in place... I turned off

water and by the time I had finished showering I had forgotten that he was in the room and jumped out not reaching for a towel until I found myself naked infront of the man... he freaked

and quickly covered his eyes while I wrapped up in a towel, all he could see or think about was me naked like every other guy... he couldn't stop saying sorry and I kept laughing and

trying to tell him to not worry about it and to let me get dressed... he uncovered his eyes and shut the door as he left to finish up in the main room... I looked around and the only pajamas

I could find was my bra and underpants and I couldn't go back to my dailies because they were being washed so I was stuck walking out in my bra and underwear... he turned to say

sorry again and found himself covering his eyes and saying it more than he had planned... I grabbed his arms and told him that it is fine and that he had seen worse of me than this...

-look at that you just got caught in the nude and for doing something illegal, aren't you the bad girl... and now that you know you have feelings for him and he has seen you naked you

are probably thinking of something horrible... do not do it I tell you...

+I held his hands and looked into his blue eyes and he looked into mine... I pulled him in and hugged him... we sat down and talked for a little while, that was until I got the idea to jump

up and start painting the walls with murals and portraits and what not... he got up and came up behind me and watched as I painted him and me on the wall standing under the moonlight

looking at one another... he wrapped his arms around my waist and watched my every brush stroke, until he felt the need to help me paint around the walls... the door opened and the

judge was standing behind us watching as we painted but mostly at how I was in my panties and bra then over to where the man was that seemed to be helping out, he asked that he

would leave and he said before leaving that his name was Joy or that I could call him J... the second that J left the judge pinned me to the floor and told me his name was Damion and

that the offer was still open if I had changed my mind which I hadn't and I told him so... he picked me up by my neck and threw me onto the sofa and walked out, J walked back in and

tried to help but there wasn't much he could do... I fell asleep on him after a while and he picked me up and carried me to the bed where I was awake enough to pull him down and onto

the bed with me and curled up next to him... that night we played between the sheets, I knew what we were doing and everytime I looked into his eyes everything else in the world didn't

exsist anymore... time felt as if it stopped and the world was revolving around the two of us, in this momment there was just the two of us and that was the way I liked it... I rubbed my

against his and felt the heavens weep with anxiety... it lasted throughout the night and was interupted when I was dragged out and into the privite court building... I was able to dress in

the short-shorts and bra before being dragged here... when the lights turned on I could see the judge and a couple other people but every other person wasn't there... I was to be put

into the armed forces and learn everything I need to know about being a werewolf...

-and now we are screwed first you had sex and now you are going to be in the army, your life revauls around death and the fact that you are always close to dieing...

+I looked around and say people coming at me with weapons, I jumped up and was given a choice of weapon... I looked up and asked Damion," can I ever see anyone from the colony

again, sure they took me away and brought me here after injuring me but I feel only connected to them..." he laughed and shrugged," just take things one step at a time..." I searched the

weapons and grabbed two automatic pistols, the lights went out and hunted for the armed people in the room with me... I dodged every bullet and snuck up on them one by one,

screams could be heard outside as each one fell with a single shot in the stomach... I wasn't out to kill them, I just wanted to get out of this place and find J... before I knew it the lights

were back on and every person was wounded and kneeling infront of me, I searched for Damion but he wasn't in the room... I returned the kneel and followed them out of the building,

there were thousands of people watching, as I was being brought back to my room, and cheering at me... I saw J painting on the walls again and walked over to him, he looked over with

sadness and told me that he was the king of this colony and that I was to be his general at war... I looked at him with confusion... a general and a king can never marry, Damion made

certain of that... he walked out and toward the tallest building at the edge of this society... I felt as if I had been ripped to shreds, I went into the bathroom to shower and started to fell

strong pains in my side... I felt the spot with my hand and looked down when I felt a hole, I wasn't shot when I was in the court room but when did this get here... it slowly faded and left

a sign in it's place, it was like I had gotten a tatoo of a wolf and that is what I would tell everyone... a doctor came in the next day to take some notes of my health for the army and noticed

the mark on my side, when he questioned how I got it I told him it was a tatoo... he turned and looked me in the eyes," you better hope that is a tatoo, because if that wasn't a tatoo it

would be a symbol that you are pregnant with the kings child and you would most likely be killed for the actions you have done... I wouldn't know for sure what would happen because it

has never happened before..." once he finished his observation he left and a few men walked in giving me a bow, my two pistols, a sniper rifle, and a knife... they had come to send me

to the battle field, I quickly threw on my tank-top and rushed to follow them... the battle was in a vampire infested territory, they sent me in alone to take down the guards and signal them

once I had acomplished my mission or die trying... the second I got past the wall my instincts kicked in and I went into a bloodlust rage killing every guard and anyone who saw me...

the cries of the people could be heard miles away where my troops were camped out and it made them all fear me greatly... ten minutes of bloodlust fury and I reached the royal

chamber where the king of vampires was seated, he started to applaud my attempt to take them over and thirty more came out of the darkness surrounding us... my pupils dilated and

with a quick whirl the lights were blown out giving me the upper advantage, by the time the lights were relit all the guards were dead and the king surrendering... I signalled the others to

move in but there was no need for them once they got in...

-look at you go, you took down an entire empire without trying and you are keeping secrets isn't that great... and look now you got to come up with a story of why you are puking, what

will you tell them 'hey I got hit a few times and I just started to puke up blood, you know nothing to bad don't worry about it'...

+I puked up blood and made a fake wound with my gun before anyone got into the royal room to find the truth, I aimed for below the heart but above any child that could be growing in

me... Damion came in and got the king taken back to a cell at the base after coming over and checking on me, he examined the area and saw it healing quickly... he walked toward the

door and left the room, a man came in to check my wounds but I was long gone by the time he managed to get to where I had been... a hole in the ceiling was all that was left in my place,

Damion laughed and dismissed the doctor... I got back to the base and walked the streets while I awaited the troops arrival... J walked into the streets and looked for the troops, but

instead he saw me puking up blood... he rushed over and helped me up, before anyone could find us together I showed him my side with the tattoo... he proceeded to look at me with

suprise and fear, he looked at the ground and rushed off at the sound of the troops... I turned and greated the troops as they entered the roads of the little society, Damion smiled and

hugged me to whisper in my ear," you are fast and sexy, just the kind of girl I want," and walked with the last of the soldiers and I followed until I collapsed a little... I quickly tried to get up

and let no one know what really was wrong... I made it into my room and took off my cloths and jumped into the shower, what am I going to do now that I know that I am pregnant and

can never be with the father of the child... I sat on the floor of the shower and gently touched my stomach, I must have been different because I could see my child at that moment... I

told myself that this power needed to be controlled so that none could know what I have discovered just by touching me... I got dressed into my short-shorts and tank-top and ran out

to ask for permission to speak to the king alone, lucky for me the guards were men... I got to him and discussed what I should do to cover this up if he wasn't going to work on making

it possible for us to be together... he looked at me and thought for a while, I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot impatiently before angrily pulling his hand to my stomach... his pupils

shrank and I could tell he saw what I had seen, a few minutes later a tear rolled down his cheek and he looked at me while slowly removing his hand from my stomach... he told me how

he would pull up a meeting and see about allowing us to get married but if it didn't work I would have to degrade myself by sleeping with my commanding officer, Damion... I waited for

the meeting to end back in my room and made sure to request the results... a few days later I could hear a storm outside and a man came rushing in with a letter sealed and signed by

J... the letter read," plan B, they wont go for plan A and I am sorry..." I fell to the floor and began crying... I stood back up and got some fine black silk, I cut and sowed a beautiful

flowing dress that was crossed with streching materials... I slipped it on and looked into the mirror to see how it fit, while I was distracted Damion walked in and snuck behind me before

wrapping himself around me... he gently placed his mouth near my ear and whispered," don't you look nice, how about you and me go party in this beautiful thing," and grabbed my

chin and swung me around with a smile on his face... I closed my eyes and swung my head away from him, I could feel his hand clench my arm and pull me out the door after shooving

my high-heels on me... before I knew it I found myself surrounded by loud music and alchol... I looked at my dress and at everyone elses outfits and decided to whip out my claws and

cut off most of the bottom of the dress allowing my legs to be glissened by the lights above... I turned around and found myself staring into the eyes of Damion who had brought me a

strange beverage, we drank down the drink together and I could feel my eyes change... I looked at his eyes and saw red while he looked at mine and saw blue, my body started to try

and change but I was holding it back very well...

-you can't let him know you are hiding anything though, plus unlike everyone around you, you have blue eye while they all have red or brown-green...

+I felt control over my body and mind, but I did not show it to any of the others, all they saw was me standing there with wolf eyes... Damion stood up and grabbed my hips and made me

start to dance, I took over letting my wolf have control of how I dance allowing me to become a better dancer than everyone else... when the party was over he took me back home and

walked me in closing the door behind him... he ran up and held me up by my throat and rubbed himself up against me, I could feel and hear his claws rip off my dress... he swung me

around and threw me onto my bed before jumping onto the bed penning me... he caressed my body as I moaned in both agony and pleasure... I could feel him and it caused me to cry

as he and I caused the bed to make dent marks into the wall and floor... the next morning he found himself sneaking back home trying not to get caught leaving my house, and me

hiding in my shower crying in hopes that I did the right thing... by the time we had another mission neither of us remembered being together, it must have ahd to do with the drink from

last night... our jobs were to protect the city from vampires that have been seen sneaking around town, and that was when I heard something and my eyes shifted to the blue wolf eyes

and I turned after sitting like that for about two maybe three minutes... I found myself uncontrollibly turning into a beautiful white wolf that jumped onto the table and protected J as the

room filled with vampires, though everyone was suprised that I could do what they couldn't they had bigger things to deal with first... I managed to defeat most of the vampires, I had to

leave one left because I needed to shield J from a flying bullet... I took the bullet through the shoulder that managed to hit both lungs by the time I was human again, lucky that I am a

werewolf... Damion managed to corner the serviving vampire while I got up to finish what I started... I sliced the neck, covering me in blood... the room that was covered in blood and

ashes also carried my blood as I began to puke up from the healing process... I fell to the floor and blacked out while some soldiers came and carried me to the hospital... by the time

I woke back up everyone had found out about everything I had done and almost all my secrets, it had to happen sooner or later... they locked me up inside of a jail cell so that I was

hanging just high enough to not touch the floor... they placed J back into his home never to leave... I wasn't going to allow them to do this to, he deserves freedom and a life and that is

just what I was going to get him...

-and I wonder how you are going to accomplish that, heck I just wonder how you accomplish anything... well you have basicly no secrets now and life is ruined for you, what will you do

run in and demand something you know they won't give you... they hate you now, you should know that...

+the wolf's paw was able to slip out of the locks and ram down the bars that held me prisoner... I could see men chasing me but they could not turn into wolves like me, rather they were

stuck between both human and wolf... none of them could keep up with me in their non-arrowdinamic bodies, I out ran them and made my way into the private division that makes all

laws final... I jumped up onto the table and looked at each and all of them, waiting to decide what my next move was going to be... facinated with my fur color and ability to change into

a wolf like the purist royals, one of the men siting at the table reached up and pet my coat... J stood up in suprise and some other people came in and threw cloths up on the table coving

me, slowly I filled the insides of the clothing and J helped me down off the table... I threw on some black gothic boots... "Sorry, I don't know what got into me back there, anyway

marriage shouldn't matter about who you are but rather the love... this isn't the stone age anymore, let us not treat it as one...", but like silent raindrops, my words fell to the ground

unheard... before they could catch me I ran into the forest hiding this land of creatures...that was years ago, and now I am living in a hospital for crazies planning my escape. I just hope

that I am not to late for my son, who is out in the world fighting his condition alone. I have yet to age a day over 18, but I doubt the same goes for him. I must find him before he makes a

mistake.

-you will never find him, you should have thought of the future before getting caught by the military and getting sent to the lunny ben. heck, you are talking to yourself in a journal. you

need to get out of here before you go completely insane.


End file.
